


Princess in the Moon

by ni_senpai



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_senpai/pseuds/ni_senpai
Summary: Personally, I think avig a friend in the moon is better than anything else God can give me.





	

“Psst…” a feminine voice whispered in my ear. “Nicole…” it drawled out.

I opened my eyes to no one standing over me. I wasn’t to terribly surprised at this, as it had happened many nights before. Even whilst I would attempt at a good night’s rest, the voice would come and come again. It’s not like a minded, though. I quite enjoyed her company.

“Hey, Luna, what’s up?” I asked her, while trying to get my tired muscles to sit up in my bed.

“I heard about what happened at school today from your mom. Do you want to talk about it?” Luna then immediately rushed out, “If you want to, of course.”

Oh. Right.

That.

I jumped out of bed silently as my bare feet padded towards the slightly cracked window in my bedroom. I pulled it open wider, the cool breeze of fall greeting me. I then padded over to the small chair that sat by the door. I closed the door and picked up the small chair, walking back over to the window. I sat the chair down, and plopped myself into it. I sighed, putting my elbows on the ledge of the window so I could face the bright, shining moon above. “I.. well, I don’t know, I guess. These older kids at school keep harassing me. I want them to stop but I don’t know what I should do.”

“I may not have had any friends for the past few centuries, besides you, but I can give some good advice.” Luna said. I could her smiling, even though I couldn’t see her. “Do you know why they are bullying you?”

I thought for a second when I recalled yesterday’s conversation with the three bullies. I snapped my fingers. “Oh yes! I remember. They think I am a loser because I sit alone all the time.”

“Why do you sit alone all the time?”

I was silent for a good two minutes before I answered. “Because I have no friends. No one likes me.”

Luna scoffed. “How ridiculous. You know, back in my day, everyone know everybody, and nonsense such as this never occurred. If I like you, then everyone should like you." She paused. “Just a least try to make some friends for me, okay?”

I smiled. Luna really was the best at giving advice. “I will. I promise.” I assured her. I turned to my right and looked at my clock. 3:02, it blinked in red text across the screen. I turned back to the window. “It is getting really late and I have school tomorrow. I should head back to bed.”

“Aw…” Luna said. I noted a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Don’t worry, Luna. I promise I will come back tomorrow, like always.”

She sniffed. “You sure?”

I cracked a small smile. “Positive.”

I left the chair where it was and closed the window all the way. I slowly walked back to bed, yawning as I did so. I crawled into my warm bed and underneath my covers. I snuggled in. “Goodnight,” I muttered.

“Goodnight.” Luna whispered.

I closed my eyes as the constant sound of my low breathing lulled me to sleep. Just before I fell asleep, I thought about Luna. I don’t need friends, I thought, When I have my very only princess living in the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
